Dark Beauty
by darknessbleedingthroughmyveins
Summary: Severus and Serpene are just two seventeen year old boys in love but what happens when they find out something that will complicate their relationship and did I mention that these two boys were demons? Slash, creature, slight au.
1. Chapter 1

Dark beauty

Summary: Severus and Serpene are just two seventeen year old boys in love but what happens when they find out something that will complicate their relationship and did I mention that these two boys were demons? Slash, creature, slight au.

Rating: M for all my unconsciously dirty minded readers

A/n: this story bugged me this morning while I was half asleep so I just had to write it down before I forgot it. I am unsure how long this fic will be.

I sat there reading one of the dark tomes I bought the other day about wand lore and grinned when I felt someone's arms wrap around me in a tight embrace. I looked up to see the face of Severus Snape. Severus was a demon but so was I. I just happen to be a different type of demon than him. You see, I am a fox demon while he is a wolf demon. Severus quickly kissed my cheek before sitting down beside me. Neither one of us were fans of PDA (public displays of affection) for the simple reason that people always stared. If you wanted to be technical you would say I am the submissive and Severus is the dominant but at the same time neither of us are dominant nor submissive because our actions are characteristics of both. As I finished eating my bread, the only thing within my reach, while reading my book I heard someone call my name. I glanced at Severus and noticed that it was him calling for me.

"Serpene?" Severus asked quietly.

Yeah my name is Serpene. It means snake. My parents must have been seers to know that I would be in Slytherin. When I heard Severus call my name again I went back to trying to pay attention to him while my mind was still elsewhere.

"What is it Severus?" I answer in a quiet voice so as not to be noticed by others.

Yeah, that is another thing I should mention, the fact is that I barely talk. Almost no one in this school has ever heard my voice unless they overheard me talking to myself. Severus was originally one of these cases but he managed to work his way into my life now and somehow my heart as well. Damn it I am rambling again, must stay focused on Severus...

"It's...you aren't eating and... Hold on are you even listening to me?" Severus said but I only understood parts of his speech.

I pout slightly before whispering, "I can't stay focused on the words when it's such a beautiful voice speaking them."

I watched as Severus blushed darkly at hearing my comment. I knew I was out of trouble now. Thank Merlin for my flirtatious talents. Ok, Severus is talking again I need to pay attention. I refocused myself so that I could hear Severus' entire speech.

"You know I love you Serpene and I hate to sound like a nagging parent but it's dangerous that you aren't eating and it's making me really worried. Please eat something other than bread. You need the calories for your already small body so that it can be healthy. I'm not saying you need to eat everything on this table I am just saying that you need to eat more than bread otherwise I will start making you take horrible flavored potions to balance out your system." Severus said softly.

Even though Severus' speech sounded a bit like a lecture I wasn't offended by it at all. I stared at Severus for a moment before leaning closer to him. One of my pale hands came up to rest on Severus' cheek before I closed the rest of the distance in between us and kissed Severus warmly on the lips. Severus' arms tighten around my waist as if begging me to come closer. I was so tempted to back away because I could sense that we had gained an audience but on last second I thought to myself, 'fuck the public' and deepened the kiss while slowly maneuvering myself closer to Severus. Our little snogging session lasted for ten minutes according to Lucius who had been amusedly counting the seconds. I buried my face in Severus' chest when we had finished but not before I grabbed a green apple so my lack of appetite wouldn't worry Severus so much. Severus grinned idiotically which worried everyone in the room except Lucius, Rabastan, Rhodphus, and Bellatrix whom are our friends.

"Oh, Serpens has got Severus whipped!" Bellatrix teased.

"Shut it Bella. I didn't do anything to him." I murmured.

Usually I wouldn't care about Bella teasing me but I currently felt awful and wanted more green apples... I had been feeling sick for the last few days but I hid it well from everyone like the snake I am. Bella seemed to be able to sense that something was off about me but when she tried to question it I ignored her. I got up from the table abruptly, grabbed a small basket filled with green apples and left the great hall. I went outside and hid along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I changed into my fox form and slowly ate some of my green apples stash. I heard a twig snap nearby and looked up. Standing in front of me was a black wolf and I could tell that it was simply Severus in his wolf form. I stood up wobbly. _'Hey since when are my legs wobbly?' _Severus went over to me worriedly and started nuzzling me. I lay down on my side as Severus kept nuzzling me. When Severus nuzzled my stomach however he froze before licking the area near my abdomen and changing back. The way Severus looked caused me to change back as well.

"What's wrong Sev?" I whisper worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong per say but I did find something shocking. Serpene did you know that you are pregnant with our pups?" Severus said.

I faintly remember my father telling me that I had to be careful because males could get pregnant. I feel dizzy as I stare at Severus. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and then everything went black. Severus frowned slightly but scooped me up in his arms. It took a while for me to wake up but when I did I was in my safe haven otherwise known as being in Severus' bed within Severus' arms. I looked up at Severus whom was taller than me by five inches but the way we were laying only made him an inch taller than me. I leaned up slightly and kissed the lips of my sleeping lover. Severus who had always been a light sleeper woke up immediately. Severus smiled down at me as he stroked my jaw with his thumb.

"Serpene, are you alright?" Severus asked.

"Hm, I think so. I know a way to be sure though." I say with a smirk.

Severus seemed to get the hint right away as he pressed his lips against mine. We lay together with nearly all of our limbs entwined. Severus was hovering over me using his left elbow to stay steady while his right hand had his fingers laced with mine. I moaned as he continued his oral assault on my lips, jaw, throat and shoulder. Everything was fine until I suddenly felt a small pain in my stomach. Severus stopped his ministrations when I let out a small painful whine.

"What's wrong?" Severus questioned.

"I don't know. I think I just felt the pups growing." I theorized with a small frown.

Severus moved his body down mine so that he was at eye level with my abdomen. It took me a second to figure out what he was doing when he started whispering to my stomach. I smiled as I heard Severus' beautiful voice whispering to our unborn pups.

"I know you all can't hear me yet but I want you to know that your father and daddy love you. We will always love you because you are our little bundles of joy." Severus whispered while smiling.

"Severus..." I warned but I wasn't fast enough.

I vomited onto the bed sheets as the pups seemed to not be ready for the nutrients of last night's dinner. My face paled as the remains of vomit dripped down my chin. Severus frowned and quickly summoned a towel which he used to wipe the left over vomit off my face before scorgifiying the bed sheets of the mess. I weakly rested my forehead against Severus' shoulder.

"Don't worry about what just happened my little dark beauty. Everything will be fine." Severus murmured against my ear.

A/n: yes, I know I already have two stories left uncompleted and am thinking about revising another but I just had to write down this idea. If you all would be so kind as to review and tell me what you think then maybe I can sort some of my writer thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2 a loss for words

Dark Beauty

Chapter 2 A loss for words

-a few weeks later-

I walked down the corridor with my swollen stomach noticeable through my robes. It took me a few minutes longer than normal to reach my class because my swollen stomach was already making me off balance in turn causing me to waddle slightly. Severus was in a different class than me otherwise he would be here with me but instead I am by myself. However much I would like to believe that I can take care of myself I was quickly proven wrong. A strong chest was suddenly pressed against my back. I could tell by the texture and build that it was no one that I knew of and silently began freaking out.

"You know you are gorgeous while being swollen with child, if only said child was mine." a rough voice sounded from behind me.

I flinched at the tone of the voice as well as what the words implied. I growled and tried to run away but the boy held me tightly. I was just about to attempt an escape route when I was thrown against a wall. I whimpered loudly in pain and could feel this unwanted stranger's erect cock pressing against my leg. There was something warm and sticky trickling down my neck from my head and I immediately knew it was blood. When I tried to kick the guy in his groin the guy's hands wrapped tightly around my throat. I gasped for air as my windpipes were blocked. As a last attempt I turned into my fox form. Fate seemed to be on my side because as soon as I transformed the disgusting moron let go. I scampered down the corridor and into the shadows of a deep alcove. When I heard him run past the alcove I was hiding in I relaxed because I knew that I had beat him at his own sick game. After a few minutes I let out a loud distressed noise that seemed to echo around Hogwarts because of its stone walls. Weakly I transformed back human since it took less energy. I passed out just as I heard familiar approaching footsteps of Severus and one of the professors.

When Severus entered the alcove he lit up his wand so that he could see properly. Severus was shocked at the sight that greeted him. I was laying weakly on the ground unconscious with a bleeding head and angry blackish purple hand shaped bruises around my throat. Severus scooped my body up in his arms and followed Professor Dumbledore into the infirmary wing. I felt my body being laid down on one of the infirmary's cots.

"Severus..." I whispered as I faded in and out of consciousness.

"I'm right here baby. I will never leave you nor the pups." Severus murmured as he kissed my jaw lightly.

Madam Drina (I know this isn't the real nurse's name) cast medical scans over me and found that the cut on the back of my head was only minor but that the bruises around my throat would take a while to heal and would probably affect my speech for a week or so. Severus managed to persuade Madam Drina to let me go back to our rooms with his supervision. Madam Drina approved as long as Severus got his make up work and turned everything in on time. I found myself asking for Severus a few minutes after his discussion with Madam Drina was over. Severus rushed right to my side and when my throat wouldn't allow me to say what I wanted I simply wrote it down on a notepad.

{Sev, can you get me some water please?}

"Of course my love. Would you like food too?" Severus said and at my nod went off to the kitchens to get me water and food.

I was lying in the hospital cot for twenty minutes when the door to the infirmary creaked open. I was horrified to find that the person at the door was the boy whom had attacked me. I backed up violently against the wall in terror. The boy smirked sadistically and moved closer to me. I couldn't even scream because of the bruises around my throat. I struggled against his grasp for a few minutes before somebody opened the infirmary door. I gathered as much energy as I could muster before I screamed out for help. Admittedly the scream wasn't extremely loud nor was it as strong as I wanted it to be but it served its purpose as the person at the door rushed into the room. The boy trying to molest me was yanked off my body and soon his body was replaced with a familiar and more comfortable body, the body of Severus.

Severus comforted me before holding me close to his chest as he carefully fed me a bread stick, mango, banana, cheese, and a goblet of water. The reason why there was no meat was because I am a vegetarian well at least I am when I'm human but when I am a fox I tend to eat nearly anything including disgusting meat. I finally finished my meal and had only a few minutes to cuddle with Severus before we were interrupted by Professor Dumbledore and Headmaster Dippet. The two adults explained to me that there was someone here to see me and when I gave them a questioning look they opened the doors to reveal my younger brothers and my parents.

My younger brothers were in fact identical twins but I could always tell the difference between them. Tobias was slightly shorter and had dark blue green eyes meanwhile Gregori was slightly taller and had light blue green eyes. The differences were definitely slight and barely noticeable but I have always had a sharp sense of eyesight so I could always see the differences. Tobias and Gregori were fourteen but they seemed mature for their age and so most people guessed that they were sixteen.

My parents looked like the complete opposites of each other or as Tobias and Gregori liked to say, "Serp you're daddy's twin and father is ours." The reason for this saying was because our daddy- Sam- has straight black hair and bright blue eyes that made him look nearly like me except his hair was straight while mine was wavy but our father- Tom- has wavy light brown hair and green eyes that made him look nearly exactly like the twins except for the missing blue hue in his eyes. No matter what we looked like though we were a close knit family that nearly never kept secrets- except about things such as surprise parties- from each other.

I slowly got out of Severus' arms and went over to my family. I hugged my brothers tightly and when they could feel my baby bump I gave them a look that clearly said 'your questions will be answered in a moment'. After I hugged my father and daddy, whom also noticed my baby bump, I grabbed my notepad from Severus and wrote down what I deemed the most reasonable explanation.

{I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner because I wanted it to be a surprise for when we met up this weekend but my boyfriend of nearly three years Severus, the dark wolf demon that's standing behind me, has gotten me pregnant. We are pretty sure that this pregnancy will be of multiple children and not just one child because of our animal natures. I am sorry that we didn't stay safe but I truly love Severus as I am sure he loves me. I am keeping the pups no matter what and Severus will help me raise them when they are born. Severus will never leave my side as he has told me many times and will tell you the same thing when you question his loyalty. I love him father and daddy please don't be mad at us.}

I watched as my parents and brothers read the note. Their expressions changed from shocked to angry to sad to happy to surprised and back to happy again. After a few minutes my brothers moved away from our parents and my note in favor of coming closer to me. I was momentarily shocked when Tobias and Gregori went past me and to Severus. Severus gulped slightly as he stared at his lover's younger twin brothers.

"If you-  
Hurt him-  
At all-  
We will-  
Take pleasure-  
In killing-  
You mercilessly-  
Got it?  
*at Severus' nod they continued*  
Well then-  
Welcome to-  
The family-  
Our new-  
Older brother!" Tobias and Gregori took turns speaking.

Tobias and Gregori hugged Severus gently before returning to their parents' side. It was now father and daddy's turn to criticize us. I watched as my parents circled around me and then circled around Severus before they both stopped to stand in front of both of us. They wore smiles on their faces making us relax slightly.

"Fine we approve of your relationship. We want you to be more careful though so I forbid you to wander alone anymore if those disgusting bruises on your neck are anything to go by. We will still meet at Hogsmead tomorrow however you must bring Severus along with you because we are going to do something surprising for the two of you. Understand?" Tom announced.

"Oh thank you thank you father, daddy!" I whisper happily as I launch myself at them both.

Father and Daddy chuckle softly as they catch me carefully in their arms. I snuggled into my parents' embrace for a few moments before they have to leave. I turn towards Severus and notice that he is smiling and I grin when I realize that he is smiling because of me.

"My dark beauty we must go back to our rooms now. I have a spell I want to try on you first that should help your throat..." Severus said as he carded his fingers through my slightly wavy black hair.


	3. Chapter 3 Damned

Dark Beauty  
Chapter 3 Damned

Severus lightly rested his hands on my throat before whispering some Latin words that sounded as if he spoke "for love shall conquer all for love shall save thee". Immediately my throat felt a lot better. I stared into Severus' eyes before wrapping my arms around his neck loosely to bring him closer to me. I pressed my lips to Severus' gently before allowing my tongue to slip out of the cavern of my mouth and into Severus'. I moaned as Severus' tongue curled around my own affectionately. My cock was erecting quickly and pressed persistently against Severus' thigh. I moaned as Severus pulled me even closer still. Severus' hands went underneath my arse before he lifted me up. My legs wrapped around Severus' waist and accidental magic caused the two of us to apparate to Severus' bed. Severus as well as I groaned at feeling the familiar mattress covered in warm green cotton sheets beneath us. All of our clothes were quickly torn off. Severus stared down at me and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask curiously.

"I get to have the most beautiful guy in the entire school and it's a pity no one has tried to win your honor besides me for you surely deserve everyone's affections." Severus stated proudly.

Severus gently prepared me so that it wouldn't hurt as much when he penetrated me. I groaned at having his three fingers in me but moaned loudly when those lovely fingers turned into Severus' eleven inch cock. Severus thrusted carefully into me for nearly an hour before he lost his mind in the pleasure and started to thrust wildly for five minutes straight before we both climaxed for like the thirtieth time.

I was exhausted from all the sex. Severus seemed exhausted as well considering we had never gone that long of a round before. At most we had only gone about forty five minutes even though that meant it was only an extra fifteen minutes it was still a lot of time to a pregnant person. I snuggled into Severus' embrace once he pulled out of my arse.

The next morning Severus woke up to something warm cuddled against his chest. Severus looked down to see me asleep against him. My body was kind of pale and the blankets were pooled at my waist. Severus pressed his lips against my cheek and then my jaw and eventually drifted his lips down my throat to my shoulder. I woke up to his ministrations. Severus smiled at my sleepy expression.

"Morning dark beauty." Severus said with a grin.

"Morning sev'rus." I say sleepily as I snuggle deeper into his embrace.

Severus chuckled before brushing my hair out of my face. I whined as I buried my face in Severus' neck. Severus held me close and I could feel my stomach jolt slightly against Severus'. We both looked down to see my stomach moving and knew that it was the pups. Suddenly two little voices filled our ears.

"Daddy-  
We-  
Hunwee!"

"Is that who I think it is?" I ask in shock.

"I think so." Severus murmurs before moving down to my stomach and speaking again, "Is that you my little loves?"

"Futhur Futhur!" the unborn twins chanted.

"Hello little ones. What do you want to eat for breakfast?" Severus asked.

"Manwoes." one of the twins said happily.

"Mangoes it is then. -turns to me- I will be back in a moment love." Severus said before kissing me lightly and leaving the room.

I spent the ten minutes that Severus was gone for by talking with the unborn twins. I found out that they were vegetarians just like me because their favorite foods were all fruits. When the twins stopped talking to me I drifted asleep. I was curled up gently on my side with my hair splayed across my pillow as I snored softly. Severus smiled at seeing me like this and quickly sat the bowl of mango pieces down on the trunk that lay at the bottom of the bed. Severus kneeled at the bedside and ran his fingers lightly through my hair before caressing my cheek and then my swollen stomach. I sleepily blinked my eyes open at his touch.

"Baby, you need to get up. The pups are hungry and you promised your parents that we would be in Hogsmead today." Severus said softly but I could hear the immense amount of affection in his voice.

"I love you Severus but I am really tired and we aren't supposed to be in Hogsmead till nine." I mumble sleepily.

Severus chuckled before saying, "Baby, it's eight thirty and you still haven't eaten nor showered and dressed yet."

I sat up in bed quickly in shock. I had not realized it had gotten so late. Severus watched amusedly as I leaped out of bed, shoveled food in my mouth and ran into the bathroom for a shower. I was in the shower for only a few moments when I felt Severus come into the shower and now stood behind me. Carefully I leaned backwards into his chest. Severus grinned as he held me. Together we lathered each other's bodies with soap and when that rinsed off in the hot water we lathered each other's scalps with shampoo and conditioner. It was nearing eight forty five when we were finally dried and dressed.

Since it was still kind of chilly outside despite the fact that it was getting closer to the warmer months Severus forced me to wear one of his hoodies as barely any of my clothes fit me anymore. We walked down the small path towards Hogsmead. It took us only five minutes to actually get inside the small village and another ten minutes to reach the spot where we had agreed to meet my parents. Little did we know that silver eyes were following us like a hawk.

I sat down quietly on the small bench near hogs head as we waited for my parents. I was shivering despite the fact I was wearing one of Severus' hoodies. Severus seemed to notice that I was still cold and pulled me into his lap as his hands rubbed up and down my arms in a gesture to keep me warm as it brought friction through the material. I was about to thank Severus for warming me up with there was a loud whooshing sound and the next thing I knew I had an arrow sticking out of my shoulder. I fell backwards from the force of the blow and the black hoodie I was wearing began to get wet with a warm liquid. Severus screamed out for help as he tried to stop the bleeding. People from inside hogs head came outside with their wands drawn. Severus had tears trailing from his eyes as he held my bleeding body. I was gasping loudly for air as I grew lightheaded from the blood loss. The last thing I saw was furious silver eyes staring at me before I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4 Seven hours

Dark beauty

Chapter 4 Seven Hours

Rain pounded against the windows of the hospital room however the inside of the room was only complete silence. There were currently six people in this hospital room and one of them was laying on the hospital issued cot that sat in the middle of the room. Serpene was the person on the cot and currently had bloody bandages wrapped diagonally around his shoulder. While Serpene was unconscious his hair managed to fan out on the pillow beneath his head causing his pale face to be framed by the dark wavy locks. It had been nearly seven hours yet Serpene had not waked. It had been nearly seven hours since Severus had been crying his eyes out and it had been nearly seven hours before Serpene's eyes began to flutter before he finally woke.

Serpene blinked sleepily before his eyes landed on Severus whom was siting beside the bed with his hands carefully holding one of Serpene's in between them. Severus had his head down so he had not seen that Serpene was awake. Serpene observed his lover and noticed the faint tear tracks that were on Severus' face and how Severus' eyes seemed darker than normal in what Serpene guessed was sadness.

"Severus?" Serpene whispered but he received no answer so he spoke a little louder, "Severus? Love, can you hear me?"

Severus' head snapped up so he could see Serpene more clearly. Severus was happy to notice that Serpene was awake and that his mind wasn't just playing tricks on him. Serpene gasped softly in pain when Severus suddenly launched himself at Serpene. Severus tried to back away as soon as he heard the pain filled gasp but Serpene wouldn't let him go.

"I love you." Serpene stated before he closed the slight gap that Severus had created.

Serpene kissed Severus lightly but if his family wasn't in the room it would have no doubt turned into a snogging session. Severus smirked against Serpene's lips before he pulled away. Serpene pouted but understood why Severus stopped the kiss. The next person or should I say persons to greet Serpene were his twin brothers Tobias and Gregori, Toby and Greg for short.

"Toby, Greg, how are you two doing since the last time I saw you?" Serpene asked.

"We should-

Be asking-

You that-

Question Serpene-

As you-

Are in-

St. Mungos hospital-

Bed and have-

An injury-

But fine-

We shall-

Amuse you-

And tell you-

How we-

Are which-

Is fine." Tobias and Gregori said.

"I am fine guys. It is just a small wound…" Serpene lied so he would worry them.

"Don't lie to us Serp. We know that it was more than just a small wound otherwise Father and Daddy would have taken you to Madam Pomfrey not ." Tobias mumbled.

"I just don't want you guys to worry so much about me. I hate to see you two upset." Serpene reasoned truthfully.

It took another seven hours before the healers had Serpene mended completely. There was apparently a very strong poison that the arrow tip had been dipped in which caused the healers to take so long to well heal. When the healers were finished Serpene was allowed to go home. Serpene noticed a silver eyed man walking into the bathroom so Serpene told everyone to wait for him in the waiting room while he went to the bathroom. Serpene followed the silver eyed man, whom he knew to be his attempted murderer, into the bathroom. Serpene locked the dead bolt on the bathroom door once he was inside so that he could talk to the man without any interruptions.

"Why did you try to kill me?" Serpene wondered a loud to seemingly no one when he was really talking to the silver eyed man in the stall near him.

There was a loud flush of the toilet before the man appeared. The man looked to be in his early twenties with a lithe body, silver eyes, and long light brown hair tied back with a black ribbon. The two stared at each other for a long time before the silver eyed man suddenly leaned forward and snogged Serpene senseless. Serpene was in a state of shock for a few seconds before he carefully pushed the man away.

"What was that for? Why didn't you answer my previous question?" Serpene asked confusedly.

"I actually somewhat did with that kiss. You see you are a gorgeous specimen of fox demon and I wanted to kill you for using your natural magic on me making me want to fall in love with you." the silver eyed man explained.

"How am I supposed to know that I attract you when the first you do is try to kill me? I already have a mate I do not need to be bothered with by you not that you aren't nice looking or anything. You seem to know so much about me but I barely know anything about you." Serpene murmured mostly to himself but it was loud enough for the man to hear.

"My name is Jack. I am sorry that I have hurt your feelings young fox but I can see that I am no longer required to kill you as with you standing so close I no longer wish to hurt you." the silver eyed man announced as he pointed at Serpene's pregnant swollen stomach.

Without a second thought Serpene cast a wordless ligemens on the mind of the silver eyed man named Jack. Serpene was quickly sucked into the man's head. It took only moments for him to find the memories he was looking for.

_Jack was standing in the woods staring out at Hogwarts. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there was a light breeze that caused the young leaves to shiver and some to actually fall off prematurely. Laying by the lake was Serpene whom was relaxed against a tree. Jack seemed to freeze as he continued to stare at Serpene. Serpene looked exactly like his Xavier. _

_-scene change-_

_The year was nineteen thirty one according to the calendar in the office. Xavier was laying on the couch of the office naked but covered with a blanket that pooled at his waist. Everything happened so suddenly in the next second. The office door was slammed open and three aurors came into the room with their wands in hand. _

"_Get the hell out of my house and out of my office! The ministry has no business here!" Jack shouted as he blocked the aurors from Xavier's view._

_Jack stood nakedly in front of Xavier with his wand drawn. He didn't care that he was naked nor that Xavier was naked. All that Jack cared about was Xavier safety as well as his own as an afterthought. The aurors shouted that the two needed to be arrested for conspiracy against the ministry but that was a lie and Jack had shouted so to the aurors. When aurors refused to leave spells and curses began to fly around the room. Jack made sure that he stayed firmly in front of Xavier so that his lover would not be hit. This plan however only worked for so long and after ten minutes of fighting Jack was hit with the Cruciatus curse while Xavier was hit with the killing curse._

"_No!" Jack screamed as he watched the light leave his lover's eyes._

Serpene pulled out of Jack's head and had to lean against one of the sinks for support. Both Serpene and Jack were gasping but for different reasons. Jack was gasping because of the sorrow from the memories assaulted him violently while Serpene was gasping from using use a powerful spell for so long. There was a knock on the locked bathroom door. Serpene called out that he was almost done that he was just having a conversation with a friend then the door would be unlocked. Serpene turned to Jack and spoke up,

"I know why you tried to kill me now. I am sorry that I attract you as well as remind you of your dead true love. I won't tell them you were the one that attacked me and if you would like I can erase your memories of your deluded attraction towards me and the attack so that you can't be questioned later on. I am showing you mercy not pity and you should not forget that I have done so for you."

"I am sure I will not." Jack said after Serpene had erased the two memories.

The bathroom door was unlocked and Jack left quickly. Serpene was about to leave when a man that he had heard was named Voldemort stepped out from one of the stalls in the back. Voldemort approached Serpene and was about to speak when the bathroom door opened to reveal a worried Severus.


	5. Chapter 5 recruiting

Dark Beauty

Chapter 5 recruiting

Serpene felt torn between being curious, scared, and relieved. He was relieved to see Severus but he was curious and scared about the supposed Dark Lord trying to talk to him. Without any warning his body suddenly collapsed against the sink behind him. Voldemort's face contorted into a frown while Severus rushed over to Serpene as soon as he started moving backwards.

Serpene felt dizzy and oddly enough a small pain was erupting from his abdomen. He grabbed onto Severus' shirt to steady himself and when he did so he had turned slightly causing his reflection to be unveiled to himself. Within the mirror showed Serpene with his face nearly as white as bone, sweat trailing down his face even though he was standing right underneath the bathroom's air vent that was blowing cold air right at him, and his eyes, oh his eyes were so different now. Not only were his eyes their normal blue but there was a thick gold ring both around his pupil as well as an outer ring around the very edge of the blue hue. That pain in his abdomen came back fiercer than before causing him to collapse completely in pain. Serpene faintly heard himself whisper,

"Severus save me."

Voldemort watched the scene before him unfold and honestly felt like he was reading the romantic tragedy of Romeo and Juliet (or in this case Jason or some other male version of the name). It took a mere second before Voldemort made up his mind. 'If I want to gain these two strong intelligent demons as followers then I best help them while they are in a time of need' Voldemort thought. The Dark Lord swiftly moved over to them before kneeling before the poor pregnant demon- Serpene was it?- and cast a spell that he knew would tell him what was wrong with the young man. As it turns out something very serious was happening to him, something very serious indeed. It seemed that the man's abdomen was swelling quickly due to the unborn spawn or spawns using an immense amount of magic whether it is their own or Serpene's he was not sure.

"I know what is wrong but I am unsure how to fix it. Severus why don't you go get one of the healers whom were treating him earlier. I will stay with your mate until then. You can trust me." Voldemort spoke softly almost charismatically but there was definitely a hint of power in his voice making Severus automatically know that what the man had said was a command and not a request.

As Severus ran off to find one of the healers from earlier, Serpene got to talk with Voldemort. After nearly ten minutes of talking with the Dark Lord Serpene found out the ins and outs of the three political campaigns. Voldemort, as oddly enough as it sounded, stood for an equality of all races but with stricter laws that helped all races become equal such as muggleborns coming into the magical world earlier so that they could learn the basics of wizarding traditions and such so that they weren't totally in the dark when they came to Hogwarts. The main part of Voldemort's campaign however was to get werewolves the same rights as any wizard, witch, or muggle should have. When Serpene had questioned this Voldemort told him that that would be a story for another day. Voldemort quickly explained that the ministry mainly wanted to deny everyone power and rights and finally Dumbledore just wanted to harm anyone that were what the ministry called 'dark' folk.

"I will join your cause if and only if Severus approves and you never harm those closest to me when we get in your ranks." Serpene managed to whisper through his pain filled clenched teeth.

"I say that is a fair deal. I will leave as soon as your mate arrives. Tell him of what I told you and when a black owl arrives at your window in two weeks I expect an answer of where your loyalties lie." Voldemort stated quietly.

Severus had been standing behind the bathroom door for the last few minutes and so he had heard the last half of Voldemort's speech. He decided that he would ask Serpene about it later as he quickly entered the room with a healer. Voldemort apparated the second the door creaked open. Serpene looked up at them and his eyes slowly began to flood with relief. The healer managed to get the swelling to go down slightly in effect relieving some of Serpene's pain. The healer and another healer left but returned a few minutes later with a glass flask. This flask was see through and contained a thick bright blue goo that sloshed slightly inside the bottle. The two healers explained that the flask automatically refilled itself and that in order for Serpene to be completely pain free the flask needed to refill itself twice a day for the next week and a half. Serpene sighed and downed the flask once for his first fill of the day. To Serpene's surprise it actually didn't taste too bad in fact it kind of tasted like a mixture of blueberries and raspberries (I don't know how well they taste together but separately they are equally amazing pieces of fruits).

-Week and a half later-

Serpene was passed out in their-originally Severus'-bed. Severus watched his lover from his spot at his ebony desk. Serpene whined and rolled over in his sleep before snuggling into Severus' pillow and mumbling the owner of said pillow's name loudly in his sleep but even with its sleepful slur there was a deep amount of affection in speaking the one word, one name, Severus. It was almost another hour before Serpene awoke from his sleep. Serpene's waves-that he called hair-were all over the place causing Severus to chuckle deeply before playfully pouncing his 'prey'. Serpene giggled and squirmed beneath Severus' skillful hands before he resulted in snogging his playful lover. Serpene snuggled deeply into Severus' embrace before speaking,

"I know we should not make hasty decisions and before you ask I have in fact thought this through but I think we should join Voldemort's ranks. He may seem a bit creepy at first but I believe that we would be safest under his protection. Have you thought anything on this subject?"

It was five minutes of silence before Severus responded,

"I too have been thinking about it a lot lately and I have to say I agree with you. I know Voldemort will be happy to know he has two new recruits when his owl finally comes next Monday. As for you I have a big surprise. Would you like to see it now or do you want breakfast first?"

_Next Chapter: Severus gives Serpene a surprise. Voldemort gets his answer and possibly something else._


	6. Chapter 6 Surprising

Dark Beauty

Chapter 6 Surprising

-with Severus and Serpene-

Serpene nibbled on some food for breakfast before following after Severus curiously. He wondered what his dominant could have possibly done for him that he had kept it a surprise. While Serpene was in his thoughts he didn't realize that Severus had stopped and was trying to speak with him. Serpene collided into Severus' lithe chest and giggled softly at the soft impact.

"Serp?-when Serpene nodded he continued- I have two surprises for you. One of the surprises is here at Hogwarts and the other surprise and elsewhere." Severus explained.

Serpene's nodded distractedly as he snuggled deeply into Severus' warm chest. His dominant made him melt without even meaning to. Severus chuckled deeply at how adorable Serpene's was acting. After a few minutes of snogging Severus got Serpene's hormones under control. Together they walked through a door that was joined to their room.

Serpene gasped as he looked around the room which happened to be a nursery. The room was painted a forest green and you could faintly see the sketching of trees across the walls. Serpene was slightly confused however as to why they would need a nursery here at Hogwarts if he was only four months pregnant now making him most likely have the baby when they are already out of school added to the fact that this year was there last year at Hogwarts... 'There must be a surprise to this surprise before we move onto the supposed next surprise' Serpene thought. Serpene turned to look at Severus expectantly.

Severus wrapped his arms around his lover's waist gently before speaking,

"I see that you are confused so I will enlighten you. I have been offered a chance to be taught my mastery by Professor Slughorn and so we would be staying here at Hogwarts longer than just the end of this year. Once I finish studying for my potions mastery then I will be taking over as Potions master when Professor Slughorn retires. However we can't live at Hogwarts all year round which brings me to your next surprise."

Severus held Serpene closer to his chest before apparating to a street that Serpene was extremely familiar with. Severus walked with Serpene down the street, past Serpene's own home, before they finally stopped at a small cottage on the end of the street. Serpene stared at the beautiful cottage which happened to be green with black stones because the previous owners had charmed the concrete exterior of the house to be green instead of grey. Severus watched as Serpene stared at their new summer home.

"Welcome home baby." Severus whispered in Serpene's ear.

Serpene turned around in Severus' arms so that he could see his face. It took merely a second's hesitation before he began to snog Severus passionately. Severus' arms tightened around his cute pregnant submissive. The next few days were spent at both the cottage and Hogwarts. When Monday came they sent their letter to Voldemort.

-with Voldemort-

Voldemort was laying in his king sized bed. The man was utterly exhausted from all the raids he had planned within the last eight hours. When Voldemort got exhausted then you knew that the dark side was working their arses off to make sure things would work out in their favor. Voldemort closed his eyes and managed to gain three hours of sleep before dreams got in the way. It was painful for Voldemort to dream because he so badly wanted the object of desire in his dream but knew that he probably would never get it. What is this object of desire you ask? Well it's currently knocking on Voldemort's bedroom door so pay attention. Voldemort yawned as he was awoken by knocking on his bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Voldemort called sleepily.

"It is I, Fenir, milord." the man spoke once he stopped knocking.

Voldemort's heart-yes he does have one- nearly stopped when he heard Fenir's voice. He couldn't believe that the man had come to his chambers. It took a few moments for Voldemort to get over his shock. Voldemort got out of bed and draped one of his black robes over his shoulders as he was only wearing boxers. Once dressed Voldemort went over to the door and opened it. Voldemort had to lean against the doorframe in order to not collapse at seeing Fenir in a similar state of undress.

"I am sorry for waking you milord but there is an owl for you and I remember last week you told me to come straight to you when the letter came." Fenir spoke quietly as he unconsciously raked his eyes over Voldemort's body.

Despite what most people thought even though Voldemort looked like a human snake hybrid the man was well defined with a six pack and delicious lines that lead to a treasure beneath the fabric of the man's boxers. Fenir licked his lips lightly before handing Voldemort the letter. Voldemort quickly opened the letter and read its contents before grinning. He looked up to stare at Fenir for a moment before showing the man the letter as well.

Dear Voldemort, our new lord,

We have decided that we would be best to have your protection so we will be joining your cause. Once Serpene is done his check up with his healer tomorrow then we will come over to be marked. It was a pleasure meeting you although I wish it had been under better circumstances. We shall try to arrive some time around noon but we aren't exactly sure how long the healer will take. Look forward to seeing you once more. Oh and Serpene asked if you could have some food there when we arrive if it is possible.

Your new loyal followers,

Severus and Serpene

"Well this is great news milord!" Fenir said with a smile.

Voldemort was too busy staring at Fenir to notice that the man was talking to him. Fenir watched Voldemort curiously before quickly becoming amused. It was not every day that you found the Dark Lord checking you out with lust filled eyes. Fenir slowly moved closer to Voldemort so he would not frighten the man. Soon Fenir had his lips pressed against Voldemort while Voldemort melted in his embrace. Voldemort may be publicly a dominant leader but as soon as their lips touched Fenir knew that Voldemort would be a submissive lover.

-With Severus and Serpene-

Dear Severus and Serpene,

I am glad to hear that you made the correct choice of choosing to follow me. My side of the political world will prove to be exactly what you need. You two will be marked tomorrow but Serpene you need not worry for me marking you will not affect the baby or babies that you are carrying at all. I shall hope to see you at noon tomorrow but I understand if you are late due to the incompetence some healers may be. Serpene, I may not need to tell you the story about my main cause for it will be self-explanatory when you arrive. Good luck with the healer and see you tomorrow.

Your lord,

Voldemort

Serpene hummed happily as he read over the letter. He suspected that something must have happened within the last week or so for Voldemort to no longer have to tell the story but instead be able to show what he meant. Serpene guessed that it was either a friend or lover but he kept his mind open to all possibilities. Severus read the letter over while he stood behind Serpene.

The last few days Severus had been getting extremely possessive and protective over Serpene and he wondered why not that he didn't like having his dominant's attention because he certainly loved it but it simply worried him because it was slightly odd behavior. That night while in bed snuggled in Severus' arms he asked him about it.

"I have been meaning to ask you a very important question Serpene. -Severus stopped talking for a moment in order to nuzzle and kiss Serpene's jaw before continuing- you know how I love you? -At Serpene's nod he continued to speak- well I would like to prove that to you now. I know I don't need to prove it but I want to. In other words what I am trying to say Serpene, is will you marry me?" Severus whispered.


	7. Chapter 7 August

Dark Beauty

Chapter 7 August

A/n: I am trying to stay on track time wise within the story but it seems like I don't give any real specifics. I knew the story started out somewhere in winter and then went into spring so I am only going to assume that it is safe to say that it is now in the summer. If not then just prepare yourselves for a large time skip.

It was August now and my due date was quickly arriving. Sometime next week I would be having our pups and sadly enough I couldn't wait for that time because I was in a lot of bloody pain right now. The pups were constantly kicking bad places such as my bladder causing me to almost my piss myself daily.

I was curled up in a nice warm bed. It was odd that I craved this warm bed when outside it was nearly ninety degrees. Severus believed that it was because of the pups needed warmth to properly grow. The green silk sheets were cascaded around me as my hand clutched at my pillow. Severus could tell that I was in pain and moved closer to me. We were currently living at our cottage together and this evening we would be having our wedding in the backyard.

Our backyard was already set up so that it would be prepared for the wedding. The outside space was about two acres of land give or takes a few feet. There was an ocean like pond that was elven feet long, nine feet wide, and thirty feet deep filled with various fish and even merpeople as well as a small squid and three sharks behind a small black gazebo that could hold up to fifteen people inside. On your way to the gazebo were trees lining your path to it. The wedding would be relatively small although some people would consider it a medium sized wedding because there were twenty four guests.

**Guest List:**

Gregori (Serpene young brother)

Tobias (Serpene young brother, Gregori's twin)

Tom (Serpene father)

Sam (Serpene Daddy, Tom's husband)

Tobias Snape (Severus father)

Eileen Snape (Severus mother, Tobias' wife)

Lucius Malfoy

Bellatrix Black

Narcissa Black (Bellatrix's sister)

Sirius Black

Regulus Black (Sirius' younger brother)

Rabastan Lestrange

Rhodphus Lestrange (Rabastan's older brother)

Arthur Weasley (Rabastan's date)

Lord Voldemort (Tom Riddle)

Fenir Greyback (Voldemort's mate)

Eragon (Serpene uncle)

Rose (Serpene aunt)

Jaimie (Serpene aunt, Rose's wife)

Violet (Serpene godmother)

Russell (Severus uncle)

Shane (Severus uncle, Russell's husband)

Michael (Severus godfather)

Eve (Severus godmother, Michael's wife)

I let out a loud whimper which brought Severus' attention towards me instead of his thoughts on the wedding. Severus wrapped his arms around me gently and kissed me all over quite literally. My body slowly relaxed under Severus' ministrations. I moaned when he kissed my cock but neither of us wanted to do anything too sex related as it was tradition to wait till after the wedding to have delicious post wedding sex. To help calm our nerves Severus carried me into the bathroom and together we took one long bath in a bathtub that could rival the grandeur of the prefect bathroom within Hogwarts. The bath was relaxing and quite warm. We stayed in the warm water for nearly two hours after having charmed a spell that prevented the water from turning our skins into shriveled prunes.

-a few hours later, now five pm-

All the guests had arrived and were mingling together as we wouldn't be doing our vows till exactly five fifteen when the sun was known to turn the sky into a beautiful orangeish red. As I was looking around at the guests I noticed two figures in the distance making out against a tree. I could tell that the two were trying to stay hidden and they mostly were but my fox senses allowed me to have a sharper sense of smell, sight, and noise. As quietly as I possibly could I moved towards the couple. When I was only a foot from them I gasped in both surprise and amusement for in front of me Rhodphus Lestrange and Regulus Black were snogging each other senseless. I coughed gaining the seemingly new couple's attention.

"So how long has this been going on, hmm?" I questioned amusedly.

"Only a few weeks actually, I had run into Reg here at the market when I went to get myself some ingredients for a potion I was making." Rhodphus said with a smile.

"Well you two look quite cozy with each other. If you wish you can make use of our guest bedroom after the vow part of the wedding is over if you two need a quick fix." I offered to them.

"Thanks but unless I become dangerously horny I think we will have to pass up that offer. I would rather take Reg in my bed." Rhodphus stated softly.

"Well whatever makes you two happy. I best get going these robes are killing me and the vows will be starting in a few moments. I will see you later." I said.

Regulus and Rhodphus gave me a hug before they went to their seats while I went up to the gazebo. My father Tom decided that he would be the only to marry us since he worked within the ministry. Standing beside me were my daddy and twin brothers. Severus was standing in front of me and behind Severus was Severus' father Tobias, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus' godfather Michael. My father timed our vows just right so that the entire time the sky was an orangeish red and just as we finished the sky had turned a purpleish pink. Severus grabbed me by the waist gently once we had finished our 'I dos' and when my father told Severus he could kiss me Severus dipped me back slightly and gave me the kiss of a lifetime. When we finished the kiss my cheeks were flushed, I was panting hard, and my boxers were incredibly tight around my erection that thankfully my wedding robes hid.

The rest of the evening we chatted with our friends and family. We were introduced to Arthur Weasley by Rabastan. Apparently Arthur was a Slytherin in disguise yet he had been sorted into Gryffindor. Rabastan proclaimed his love for Arthur and it was soon found out that the two had been dating for two years already. I realized that Rabastan, Arthur, and Regulus would all still be at Hogwarts next year because the three males were all younger than us by a year. Rhodphus envied his younger brother for the simple fact that Rabastan would still be around Arthur nearly twenty four seven meanwhile Rhodphus had to be separated from his lover for a majority of the time since Rhodphus had already graduated yet Regulus was still in school.

_Next chapter: Raids and babies_


	8. Chapter 8 Unplanned

Dark Beauty

Chapter 8 Unplanned

It was my wedding night but instead of enjoying it with delicious sex like I wanted to I ended up spending it in pain. My face was as pale as a sheet and layered with a sheen of sweat. I screamed, grunted and whimpered at the pains I was feeling. Severus was completely worried because he didn't know of what was going on. He quickly called up Serpene's healer, Dr. Jacob, on a wizarding type of cellphone.

"Hello *moan* who is it?" Dr. Jacob answered.

"Dr. Jacob, it is Severus. Serpene is in a lot of pain and I am not entirely sure if it is contractions or something worse."

"I will –Ryan stop sucking my neck I can't concentrate- be right there Severus." Dr. Jacob stated.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Severus asked amusedly.

"Ryan is just insatiable! Either way I will be over in ten minutes or less." Dr. Jacob said before hanging up.

Severus went over to Serpene and wrapped his body around Serpene in an attempt to help soften the pain. The movement seemed to work to some amount because Serpene's whimpers came less often and the grunts were softer. Serpene kissed Severus weakly before passing out from the pain. Dr. Jacob came over as soon as possible. It took over an hour for Dr. Jacob to find out what was wrong with Serpene.

"It looks like one of the babies has kicked one of Serpene's ribs so hard that it broke and a fragment of the now jagged bone pierced his heart but no need to worry I know how to fix it." Dr. Jacob announced.

Dr. Jacob was a man around five foot three which was relatively short since most men were around five foot eight. The doctor's hair was sandy brown and tied back with a black ribbon. There was a faint flicker of moment on top of Dr. Jacob's head which caught Severus' attention. When Dr. Jacob had removed the bone fragment from Serpene's heart and bandaged him up after repairing the rest as much as his magic could, Severus asked Dr. Jacob about what he saw. Dr. Jacob blushed slightly before removing the glamour off of what appeared to be fox ears. Dr. Jacob explained that he was a fox demon much like Serpene and that he was currently in heat which was why Severus caught a glimpse of his sex life while they were talking on the phone.

-Since I can't resist we shall now entertain ourselves with the Doctor's sex life :P –

Jacob went home as quickly as possible. He had barely stepped through the front door of his home when he was assault by his dominant, Ryan. Since Jacob was in heat he let off an irresistible aroma kind of like a veela's allure which drew Ryan towards him even more so than usual. The result was an extremely horny dominant mate, in this case Ryan, and a defenseless submissive, in this case Jacob. Jacob moaned as Ryan's lips sucked at the side of his throat. Ryan growled in pleasure at the noise and scooped Jacob up in his arms before taking him to bed. The sex was gentle and soothing before escalating to a slightly wilder pace.

After five hours of pleasure Jacob was finally released from his dominant's insatiable thirst for pleasure. It was not that Jacob did not enjoy it nor was it the fact that he had been coerced. No, the reason why Jacob wasn't as thrilled to have this much sex was because he himself was hiding a secret from his dominant with the use of glamours. The glamours covered up the small baby bump that currently terrified Jacob. Unknowingly while asleep Jacob's glamours dropped showing Ryan exactly why his submissive had been acting so oddly the last two months. Ryan turned into his fox form and carefully laid down on the swollen stomach before lightly licking the spot where he knew his pup was growing at.

The next morning Jacob woke up feeling horrid. Ryan was laying on him causing him unable to move out of bed without waking his dominant. Jacob whimpered and whined because he knew what was about to happen. Seconds later vomit covered most of the comforter. Ryan hopped off of Jacob before changing back into a human. Jacob curled up tightly to protect himself in case he pissed Ryan off. Ryan would never hurt Jacob but Jacob had an abusive past therefore he tended to be paranoid about Ryan's intentions

- **three day time skip**-

Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom by his lover and close friends, was sitting in his throne within the throne room of the Riddle Manor. Standing in front of him were the inner circle death eaters and their children. Serpene was the only death eater in the room that was sitting down and Tom allowed this because he knew that Serpene had been having a rough few days. Tom announced that they would be going on a raid today and the target was the ministry.

Serpene despite everyone's many warnings and pleads went on the raid along with the others. The raid had been going well and within the hour most of the departments with the Ministry had been overturned by the death eaters. Lord Voldemort managed to capture the minister of magic and get the man to sign a few laws that would greatly help the dark side. One of these laws allowed those whom had previously been in Azkaban to be let out and given medical treatment so that they would surivive in the real world. Another of the laws gave all creatures and in particularly werewolves rights that were granted to others and therefore the creatures could now be able to find work much easier. The last of the laws stated that if magic was found in a muggle home then the young witch or wizards would be taken to a pre-school of sorts to be taught of the wizarding ways to better prepare them for Hogwarts. Serpene had been talking with the unspeakables when he suddenly began to have great pains. The unspeakables whom had nothing against Lord Voldemort and his followers immediately began to worry. Serpene gasped in pain as his back slid down the wall until he was siting on the floor. The unspeakables kept trying to ask Serpene what was wrong but the man refused to respond this was causing the unspeakables uneasy so they sent a patronus out to Lord Voldemort in a cry for help.

"Lord Voldemort, there is something wrong with one of your followers please come down to the department of mysteries immediately. The man is named Serpene." The unspeakable's patronus stated.

Once Lord Voldemort heard what the patronus had said he immediately apparated down to the department of mysteries. He was surprised to find Serpene is so much pain that he was lying on the floor. Lord Voldemort almost felt as if he had been in the same position before which was true. The last time Serpene had been seen like this was back when Lord Voldemort had first asked the man to join his forces.

"We need to stop meeting like this. It isn't good for your health. Do you know what is wrong?" Lord Voldemort asked.

"Tom –gasp- pups –gasp- coming." Serpene announced.

Lord Voldemort nodded and ordered the unspeakables to go retrieve Severus while he stayed with Serpene. Serpene held Lord Voldemort's hand tightly and squeezed it every time a contraction came so that Lord Voldemort could keep track of the contractions in order to know how much time they had before the pups' arrival. At this point it was three contractions every ten minutes. This was not a good sign because the contractions were coming at an alarming rate. Once it would become five contractions then the pups would be ready to be born.

"Pups are a sure way to make any planned raid unplanned." Serpene mumbled causing Lord Voldemort to chuckle.

Severus came as quickly as he possibly could which was within twenty minutes of Lord Voldemort originally sending the unspeakables off to find him. It appeared that the business that Severus had been doing caused him to be in a room that the unspeakables had not known about. Serpene was nearly ready to deliver the babies when Severus arrived. Since it was so close to the birthing process Serpene began to push. Within minutes twin boys were born. Serpene decided to name the boys Marcus and Miguel.


End file.
